A Second Chance
by cherrydust
Summary: Years of seperation...a meeting in a grocery store... PG for language and sexual references


It had been years.

That was the first thought that popped to mind in Duo's head as he gazed at Wufei. The two men had been unaware of the other's presence in the grocery store until they had both reached for the same head of lettuce. Their hands had recognized each other and they had exclaimed the other's name, starting and backing away simultaneously. Now they were staring at each other, groping to say something neutral and untied to their shared past.

"So…" Wufei spoke first. "Are you still with-," he stopped speaking.

Violet eyes met black as they remembered the events that had led up to that moment.

…::Mutual Flashback::…

"No, it's okay. I understand."

"Wufei, please-,"

"I *said* I understood!" Wufei turned away from Duo, trying to hide the sudden moisture in his eyes. "The truth is, we grew apart a long time ago and neither one wanted to realize it."

"That's not true!" Duo wanted to die as he saw the slight movement of Wufei's shoulders. The movement would have escaped anyone's eyes but his. Duo knew Wufei too well…Wufei was trying not to cry. The sudden thought ripped through him. He was making Wufei cry. Duo had to grasp the doorframe as a horrible feeling wrenched through him, turning his stomach. What had he done?

"Yes it is! We felt out of love a long time ago and no one wanted to admit it!" Wufei snapped. It wasn't honorable to lie. But then, Wufei thought bitterly. Who gave a shit about honor if you hadn't anyone to be honorable for? Duo was leaving, taking with him everything worth living for. Wufei's shoulders twitched again.

"Wufei, please, listen to me!" Duo pleaded. If he had thought it would help, he would had have been on his knees begging.

"I'm listening!"

"I know I did something wrong-something stupid-oh God, so stupid, but Wu, you gotta know I won't do it again! I'm never going to screw up again if you give me another chance! Wu-," Duo talked fast, but Wufei cut in before he could finish.

"I don't want your apologies! All's I want is for you to accept the fact its over!"

"…Wu…"

"Don't call me that!" Wufei snarled before storming out of the room…and out of Duo's life.

Duo winced.

…::End Mutual Flashback::…

Duo swallowed nervously, picking up the conversation from where Wufei had left off. "No, me and Quatre aren't together anymore…"

"Why?' Wufei asked abruptly.

"We're too much alike. He's got the same qualities I dislike in myself and vice versa. Before we knew it, we were always fighting." Duo shrugged, "We're better friends then lovers, both of us realize that. What about you and Trowa?"

Wufei shook his head. "A one-night stand. Turned out he and Heero were having problems and he-," Wufei paused for a second before going on swiftly, "He only slept with me to get back at Heero. They worked everything out though."

Duo sucked in his breath sharply and let out a loud sigh. "At least they're happy."

"Yeah…" Wufei agreed.

"What have you been doing," Duo inquired, trying his best to keep the conversation casual and light-hearted.

"Preventors stuff. You?"

"I'm taking photographs for a magazine…"

Wufei's shoulders twitched as the short sentence brought back a string of memories he'd thought he'd put behind him.

…::Wufei's Flashback::…

Wufei tossed and turned restlessly. He reached his arm out, wanting to cuddle closer to Duo…but found only empty space. Wufei cursed to himself. Duo was out on another photo shoot. After the war, Duo had discovered a passion for photography and had started a career. Often his photo shoots took him away from home-and Wufei-at odd hours and to strange places.

Duo never told Wufei where he was going, only that he was going on a photo shoot and would be home late. Wufei accepted this and never questioned Duo. He trusted Duo entirely and never had the faintest suspicion about Duo's odd hours. But, even though he trusted Duo and had faith in his love, Wufei couldn't keep the uneasy feeling from creeping up his spine.

Sighing, Wufei swung himself out of bed. He couldn't sleep, might as well make a cup of tea and wait up for Duo. As he padded down the hallway, he was drawn, irresistibly to Duo's dark room.

Wufei gazed at the solid wood door. The only thing Duo had ever asked of Wufei was that he stayed out of the darkroom, explaining light could damage film and photographs. Wufei itched to enter the darkroom, to see what Duo took pictures of. Finally, he told his conscience off and entered the room.

Wufei blinked, accustoming his eyes to the strange lighting of the room. Finally, he found a stack of photos.

Wufei made himself comfortable on the floor as he flipped through a stack of recently developed photos. They were all harmless, mostly scenic pictures until about halfway through the stack. That's when the bombshell dropped.

The next twenty or so pictures were of Quatre. Some featured Duo too, some featured one of Quatre's many relatives. But all were taken by Duo and all were of Quatre.

Wufei felt sick as he heard the click of the lock and Duo's footsteps in the hall. Clutching the photographs to his chest, Wufei got to his feet and slowly went to present Duo with the questionable photos.

…::End Wufei's Flashback::…

By the look on Duo's face, he knew what Wufei was thinking. Desperate to change the topic, he said, louder than intended, "So, have you gone to any baseball games lately?"

Wufei looked at Duo strangely. Duo knew he had no interest in baseball, that he only went to games because Duo loved the sport. "…No…have you?"

"No. Work keeps me busy." The words were out of Duo's mouth before he could stop them.

"Slept with any more of your photo topics?" Wufei asked coldly. That was uncalled for, he thought. What the hell is wrong with me?

Duo's face went white to the lips. His mouth tightened and his violet eyes stood out more than ever as he whispered, "I told you I was sorry."

Duo cringed inwardly as the memories came flooding back to him.

…::Duo's Flashback::…

Duo rolled over and slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Quatre. He stood beside the bed and gazed down on the young Arabian. Quatre stirred in his sleep and Duo felt a feeling of unmeasured hate rush through him. The hate wasn't directed at Quatre, or Wufei. Duo was feeling unstoppable, passionate feelings of hate…towards himself.

Quatre had no idea he was a victim too. No, Quatre thought Duo was just rooming with Wufei. Quatre knew they were good friends, and had questioned Duo on the matter. Duo had answered breezily that he and Wufei had never been lovers.

What a lie. What a huge, disgusting, unbearable lie!

Duo's hands trembled, as he slowly got dressed. He was disgusting. Why was he cheating on both Wufei and Quatre? He loved Wufei…Wufei was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And Quatre…he did love Quatre, but more in a brotherly way…so why was he sleeping with him? The thoughts beat themselves mercilessly in Duo's mind, pounding on the walls of his mind, desperate to be answered.

He was a coward. The answer came to him with calm, cutting accuracy. He was afraid to let someone love him. If he loved someone-let someone love him- he was opening himself up for hurt. Disappointment. Sorrow. And he kept playing games, hurting himself and everyone else beyond repair in the long run. He was a piece of human scum.

The thought remained with him as he trudged up the front steps and into his house. A piece of stinking human scum. Nice way to be thought of, he thought sarcastically, dropping his camera bag on the hall table.

"Duo? That you?"

"Yeah-what are you doing up Wu?"

Wufei stood in front of him, his lips pressed firmly together, "Waiting for you," he answered, revealing the photographs in his hand.

Duo's game stopped then.

He had lost.

…::End Duo's Flashback::…

Wufei ached inwardly as he saw the hurt reflecting in Duo's eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Wufei said softly.

Duo's eyes snapped with vibrant anger, as he said, "No, I deserved that I deserve to be insulted, made fun of. I deserve everything I get because I've brought it all upon myself." Duo turned and busied himself by stuffing carrots angrily into a long plastic bag.

Wufei gently grasped Duo's shoulders and turned him towards him. "No," Wufei said gently, his eyes flickering over Duo's face, "You don't deserve that. No one deserves that…least of all you."

"Wufei…" Duo pleaded gently, "Please don't say stuff like that. It make me-," What it made Duo would never be known because Wufei's lips pressed against his, gently silencing him and unheeding what sort of reaction would be made if anyone found them.

It was then Wufei realized something. As he discovered the warm contours of Duo's mouth as he remembered them, he discovered something else. Something else was burning, untouched and unchanged by time. Something that had been lying beneath all other emotions, waiting for another chance to grow and blossom again. As Wufei and Duo slowly separated, the slowly growing thought hit him head-on. I still love him, Wufei practically screamed within his mind. He still loves me too! I know he does!

Duo was staring at him, trying to work up the nerve. It's been years, he reflected, but our feelings haven't changed. And if a five-year separation hasn't ended them…maybe nothing will. Duo spoke, "Wufei…can give me-give us- a second chance?" Duo's held his breath.

Wufei didn't seem to need to think this over. "I have always," he answered, "Been a firm believer in second chances."

Duo smiled, almost shyly and as they left the store, Duo remembered something.

"Wu, we never *did* get a head of lettuce!"

…::End::…


End file.
